The Furukawa's egg hunt
by HikariMustang25
Summary: The Furukawa's are hosting an egg hunt. Swell to go have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello welcome to the egg hunt! LOL Let's get this started!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own clannad!_**

* * *

**_Summary: The Furukawa's are hosting an egg hunt. Swell to go have fun!_**

**_The Furukawa's egg hunt!_**

**_Reader's POV~_**

Nagisa woke up to a soft ray of sunshine. She smiled as she got up. Nagisa held her nightshirt together as she went to her dresser. She got out a blouse and skirt for the day. The blouse was pastel pink and the skirt was pastel blue. She got her underwear and bra from the top drawer. She smiled as she knew today was Easter Sunday. She went into the bathroom and got in the shower. She used her favorite shampoo and conditioner, Cherry Blossoms and Leaves.

As for her body wash it was Green Apples. She loved the combination. When she was conditioning her hair, she thought about the egg hunt. It was gonna be fun. She hugged herself thinking about the hunt. She knew Fuko would be slow and Nagisa smiled as she would help her as she had fun too.

"I will help Fuko since she just woke up and She is my friend." She promised. Fuko was her good friend and former teacher Koko's little sister. She finally woke up. "Koko must be so happy Fuko woke up. We all are." She smiled. She finished up and dried off. Se was very hungry. Tomoya woke up and got his clothes then walked to the bathroom. He smiled at Nagisa as she walked out. "Good morning Tomoya." She greeted as she walked past and bowed her head.

**_Tomoya's POV~_**

After my shower, I got dried off and dressed. I shaaved first and put on cologne and aftershave. It was strong but I liked it. After I got dressed in a pastel green with blue jacket and black pants, I went to my room and brushed my hair. Then I styled it.

"Almost done." I said to myself. My stomach growled loudly. "I am so hungry." I chuckled loudly. I got my keys and set them in my pocket. I walked downstairs and into the living room. "Good morning Old Man and Sanae." I bowed my head in greeting.

* * *

**_Okay I know short chapter but done and I hope you like it. Please remember to review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all! I know the last chapter was short. Anyway I still have to update my computer. I update my stories when I can. It is not easy. Anyway I can't wait for the Spring Fling. We had a few Spring Showers allready in the last couple of days._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own clannad!_**

* * *

**_Summary: The Furukawa's are hosting an egg hunt. Swell to go have fun!_**

**_The Furukawa's egg hunt!_**

**_Tomoya's POV~_**

_"Almost done." I said to myself. My stomach growled loudly. "I am so hungry." I chuckled loudly. I got my keys and set them in my pocket. I walked downstairs and into the living room. "Good morning Old Man and Sanae." I bowed my head in greeting._

Sanae bowed her head in greeting. "Good morning Tomoya." She greeted to me. Old Man chuckled at me. "Morning kid. Sleep well?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well enough as always. Happy Easter guys." I wished them. Nagisa came in from the kitchen. "Happy Easter Tomoya!" She yelled as she glomped me. I chuckled as I hugged her.

"Happy Easter Nagisa. I am so hungry. What about breakfast?" I asked. They looked at me amusedly. "Nagisa is making breakfast." Sanae replied. Nagisa softly blushed. "Just some ham omelettes. Simple really." She said shyly. I almost drooled at what she described. "Sounds great. With some hashbrowns I hope?" I inquired. She giggled and nodded. "Yes with orange juice and coffee as well." She said with a smile.

_**Nagisa's POV~**_

I talked with my family. "I gotta get back to cooking now." I bowed my head and walked back into the kitchen. I continued to cook without a problem. I was so hungry, I grabbed a donut from the bakery. It was a raspberry filled Packzi. We had recently been making more western donuts. They are pretty good. "Nagisa is breakfast almost done?" Asked my father. I finished the last of breakfast and made up the plates.

"Come and eat guys." I told them. They all filed into the kitchen for breakfast "It looks wonderful Nagisa." My mother stated. I blushed softly. "Yes and I bet it tastes wonderful too!" Tomoya stated as he sat down. I nodded my head. "I do my best. I did them how Americans make them. I hope they taste allright." I stated as I bowed. All our stomachs growled loudly. "Let's dig in guys." Dad cheered as he sat down. I giggled as I sat down.

"Thank you for this meal!" We prayed. Mom was the first to try the omelette. "It is very good." She said to us. Everyone started eating now. "It is ery good." Dad complimented my cooking, with his mouth full. I shook my head. "Don't talk with your mouth full Dad." I chided him. Mom giggled and shook her head. "Akio you heard your daughter, no talking with your mouth full or I will punish you later." She winked.

**_Sanae's POV~_**

As we ate we talked. "So today we are having an egg hunt." I announced. Nagisa smiled as she ate. Tomoya choked as he ate. "A sudden egg hunt?" He asked. Akio laughed at Tomoya. "No we had one last year and decided to have another." He told Tomoya. Tomoya looked in shock. _'Did I really not tell him?'_ I thought. Then I knew we didn't.

* * *

_**Well there is chapter two. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all! I have been working on writing. But I have been tired too. Happy Easter. **_**_Anyway I can't wait for the Spring Fling. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own clannad!_**

* * *

_**The Furukawa's Egg Hunt**_

_**Sanae's POV~**_

_As we ate we talked. "So today we are having an egg hunt." I announced. Nagisa smiled as she ate. Tomoya choked as he ate. "A sudden egg hunt?" He asked. Akio laughed at Tomoya. "No we had one last year and decided to have another." He told Tomoya. Tomoya looked in shock. 'Did I really not tell him?' I thought. Then I knew we didn't._

Well that was a dud. "We are having an egg hunt. We had fun one last year. Donuts and refreshments are 25 cents each. Except glasses of water are free." I explained. Tomoya nodded, I believe in understanding. "So you guys do it for the town?" He asked. Akio nodded as he got it right. "Yes you are right." I replied. "So when will you guys be ready?" I asked. They smiled at me. "Give us twenty minutes." They said to me.

I smiled as they went to get ready. I cleaned up the table and got a dishcloth to wipe it off. I used pledge afterward. I watched as Akio went back into the bakery and baked more donuts and baked goods. I heard shifting coming down the stairs. Nagisa went into the bakery after walking through the living room. "She is definitely her daddy's girl." I shook my head. Tomoya walked in. "Where is Nagisa and the Old man?" He asked. I smiled as I pointed towards the bakery.

"In the bakery finishing up baking the donuts and baked goods." I told him. Tomoya walked to the baker. I followed him. "Hey How's the baking going dear?" I asked Akio. Akio wiped his brow. "We are almost done baking everything." He told me and smiled. Nagisa brought out some Anpan. "Mhm those look good Nagisa. You made them right?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile. "Yes I did. I found out Fuko-chan likes Anpan too." She about that. Tomoya chuckled probably at Nagisa.

_**Akio's POV~**_

I went into the bakery to finish up baking. Nagisa came in taking the Anpan out of the oven. "Those look great, Nagisa. Keep up the work, you might be a great baker when you are older." I smiled at her. Nagisa blushed at what I said. "Dad stop your making me blush." She stated. I chuckled at Nagisa. "I think all dad's do that at one time or another." I chuckled yet again. I took out the cream cheese packzi's and raspberry filled ones.

"Mhm those look good Nagisa. You made them right?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile. "Yes I did. I found out Fuko-chan likes Anpan too." She about that. Tomoya chuckled probably at Nagisa. "I am gonna go make fresh lemonade." Tomoya told us. We nodded to him. "Of course, thank you Tomoya." Sanae thanked him. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

I cleaned the empty ovens so we can use them again. I then got the pre-made Anpan, that Nagisa had made. Then I walked to the front to see if we had any Long Johns out yet. "Not yet. I will have to fry some and bake some some to bring out." I said out loud.

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. Please remember to review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Happy belated Easter! Let's keep this going! I will try to get a chapter out everyday. I had round steak and gravy for Easter. With stuffing and mashed potatoes. It was good. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad, But I do own this idea and my oc Kirio Yoshino. I got the name from the anime BLEACH. **_

_**The doughnuts used are from around the world.**_

* * *

_**The Furukawa Egg Hunt**_

_**Akio's POV~**_

_Then I walked to the front to see if we had any Long Johns out yet. "Not yet. I will have to fry some and bake some some to bring out." I said out loud._

I smiled as I thought. "Both Bavarian cream and fluff filled." i said to Sanae who pulled out the pre-made Long Johns that just needed to be baked and fried now. Sanae nodded. "Yes Akio dear." She smiled as she set then in the ovens and fryer. "What others have you and Nagisa made?" Asked Sanae as she giggled. I smiled at my beautiful wife. "Nagisa made some Oliebollen, It's a type of pastry from Belgum and the Netherlands." I told her. Sanae looked a little confused. " i wonder if it is any good." She pondered.

**_Reader's POV~_**

They made the Long Johns plus Oliebollen, Packzi's, Kreppels, Facturas, Berlinesas, Ponchiks, Tukaliks, Chickies, Krapfens, Fachings, Filhos, Malasadas, Croustillons, Bunuelos, Puffpuffs, Beavertails, Crullers, Dutchies, Timbits, Toutins, Maple Bars, Bunyols, Youtiao, Fritelli's, Berliners, Beignets, Fank, Vadals, Dango, Taiyaki, Spurgo, Donut holes, Churros, Yum Yums, Fritters, Boston Cream, Bear Claws, Elephant Ears.

Yes they made several different kinds for the egg hunters. They were glad they all-ready ate otherwise they would have grabbed a few. "Phew done now. Tomoya how are the drinks coming?" Asked Sanae as she set the last of the baked goods out. Tomoya sat out the pink lemonade after Sanae moved from setting out the last of the baked goods. "Nagisa do you have the jellybeans?" She asked Nagisa. Nagisa came out with two bowls. "Yes mom right here." She said to Sanae. Sanae smiled at Nagisa.

"Everyone should be arriving soon." Akio told everyone. Everyone nodded and got the rest of the stuff ready. "Nagisa!" Yelled Kyou and Ryou. They waved as they walked up. Nagisa ran up and hugged both of them. "I am glad you could make it, Kyou and Ryou!" She exclaimed to them. Kyou smiled as she hugged back. "Of course we made it. Our grandparents left for a Norwegian cruise so we wanted to spend Easter with our friends!" Ryou smiled and giggled as she nodded.

"Our grandparents also told us before they left to go have fun on Easter." Ryou added to Kyou's comment. Ryou smiled happily. Kyou giggled as they sat down. Then the front of the park caught Akio's eyes. In through the enterance came more people with smiles on their faces. Koko, Yusuke, Fuko, and Kirio walked through the enterance. They smiled. They hugged each other. "Hey guys thanks for inviting us to the egg hunt." bowed Koko in thanks.

Sanae smiled happily. _'They are so proper.' _She thought. Akio was a little confused at the proper bow. "No need to bow you guys. Aha you are welcome." He smiled at them. Fuko went over to the refreshments and got some putting 50 cents in the jar.

* * *

_**Okie next chapter coming up soon. I hope you liked it. Please remember to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone just been writing like crazy. Next update is coming here. I love Long John donuts. Espicially the bavarian cream cheese._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad, But I do own this idea and my oc Kirio Yoshino. I got the name from the anime BLEACH.**_

_**The doughnuts used are from around the world.**_

* * *

_**The Furukawa Egg Hunt**_

**_Reader's POV~_**

_Koko, Yusuke, Fuko, and Kirio walked through the enterance. They smiled. They hugged each other. "Hey guys thanks for inviting us to the egg hunt." bowed Koko in thanks._

_Sanae smiled happily. 'They are so proper.' She thought. Akio was a little confused at the proper bow. "No need to bow you guys. Aha you are welcome." He smiled at them. Fuko went over to the refreshments and got some putting 50 cents in the jar._

As everyone arrived they said hi to the Furukawa's and Tomoya. Fuko got so thirsty she got some lemonade and slowly drank it. "I am glad you finally woke up Fuko-chan. It is so great!" Ryou told her. Fuko smiled happily. "Thank you Ryou-kun. It was like being in a never ending nightmare." She described it. Ryou smiled sadly at Fuko.

Yusuke came over and hugged his little sister in law gently. "We are all happy she's awake." he said softly. Yusuke put a quarter in the jar for a lemonade. "Yusuke Onii-chan thank you but it is thanks to you and Koko Onee-chan that I came back." Fuko blushed as she hugged Yusuke. Koko put a quarter in the jar as well for a lemonade. She was thirsty. Everyone sat down, as it was time to explain the hunt.

Akio stood at the front of the gazebo in the middle of the park. Sanae sat on the bench beside him. "Welcome everyone to the Furukawa Egg Hunt." They smiled and welcomed everyone. Akio laughed as he smiled. Everyone clapped as well. "Let's get this started, everyone!" Sanae told them. Sanae smiled as she giggled at Fuko. Fuko was licking her fingers after eating her donut. Fuko looked at Sanae after and she giggled. "You have fluff on your cheek, Fuko-chan." Sanae told her. Akio smiled at them. "Let's get some eggs now." Akio announced.

* * *

**_Okay everyone I hope you like this chapter. The egg hunt is next chapter. Please remember to review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone! tired? I am not! Happy belated Easter! _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad, But I do own this idea and my oc Kirio Yoshino. I got the name from the anime BLEACH.**_

_**The doughnuts used are from around the world.**_

* * *

_**The Furukawa's Egg Hunt**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

_Sanae smiled as she giggled at Fuko. Fuko was licking her fingers after eating her donut. Fuko looked at Sanae after and she giggled. "You have fluff on your cheek, Fuko-chan." Sanae told her. Akio smiled at them. "Let's get some eggs now." Akio announced._

Akio set the egg hunt off. "Go!" He said to everyone. Everyone set off to find the eggs. Fuko and Nagisa went to the Eastern part of the park. "Let's see where are those eggs?" Nagisa wondered. Fuko looked under the swings in the grass. "I found two!" She said to Nagisa. "Yay then we can put them in your basket!" Nagisa said brightly. Fuko looked crestfallen. "No you get one too!" She exclaimed to Nagisa.

**_Fuko's POV~_**

When I found the two eggs, I put one in my basket and one in Nagisa's. Nagisa looked around the swing. "I found three more Fuko-chan!" Said Nagisa-san. "Yay let's keep one for Onee-chan then!" I suggested. Nagisa-san nodded in agreement. "Yes of course. Let me go get an basket for Koko-kun." Nagisa-san ran to get a basket for Onee-chan. I got a few more eggs for Nagisa-san, Koko-Onee-chan, and I. they were pretty. Some had circles of all colors and hearts. Some had stars and smileys on it.

Some had baby pink and baby blue on them even. Written on some were happy Easter. Some had love, beauty and happiness on them. Another had a starfish on it, with pink bubbles on it. More had starfish, shells, flowers, etc on them. I ate one with a starfish on it. It was so cute. "Okay I got the basket for Koko-kun." Nagisa-san came walking back up. I smiled happily. "I am happy you did. Thank you Nagisa-san." I bowed gently with a smile.

Nagisa blushed at the bow and was confused at how many eggs I had in our baskets. "Look at this one. It has a bunny with hearts on it." She smiled. I thought that it was cute. "It is cute no?" I asked her. She nodded to me. We divided them ones we found among the three baskets. We have 6 eggs each so far. We look around the monkey bars. We found 7 more around the monkey bars. I slipped on one of the bars. "Ouch that hurt." I knew I had twisted my ankle.

**_Koko's POV~_**

I ran over to Fuko. She hurt herself on the monkey bars. "Fuko-chan are you okay?" I asked looking her over. Fuko blushed as I fussed. I looked at her leg, it was bruised but fine. "You bruised your leg but you will be okay." I told her. I sighed as she got up gingerly. Nagisa-chan stood up and smiled. "Dad just called break time. Let's go get some lemonade?" She asked Fuko-chan. I smiled as Fuko-chan grabbed her basket. I was hungry and walked over with them as well to the refreshment table.

"I want a bear claw please. " Fuko-chan asked politely. I smiled gently at Fuko-chan. Fuko-chan was wearing a sky blue print shirt with short sleeves and dark blue capri's. She looked so cute. "Don't get too dirty. We have a change of pants but not shirt, Fuko-chan." I called out to her. I looked at Nagisa-chan and she had been wearing what she was when we got here. Tomoya was too. Sanae wore pale lavender print shirt and grape capri's. Akio wore a blue shirt with light khaki shorts. They were nice outfits. kirio was finding a few eggs and eating them. Kyou and Ryou were sharing there eggs they found.

I put a quarter in the jar for a few donut holes. I smiled as I ate. "This is turning out to be the best Easter yet." Akio-san told everyone. "Let's see, so far you guys have gotten all the eggs, great work!" Sanae told us after we went out clapped and cheered. "Fuko won the drawing, she gets a 25 dollar gift card for our bakery!" Sanae giggled. Fuko jumped up and down happily. "Yes! Thank you so much Sanae-san and Akio-san!" She ran up and hugged them.

Nagisa smiled happily and so did all her friends. It was truly the best Easter ever.

* * *

_**I hope you liked the story. Please do remember to review.**_


End file.
